


Забавно встретить вас здесь

by north_venice



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/north_venice/pseuds/north_venice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Золото и Холод сталкиваются друг с другом в компании своих партнёров и всё немного неловко. Циско, по крайней мере, надеется, что теперь Лен не убьёт его за ещё один поцелуй с Лизой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забавно встретить вас здесь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fancy Meeting You Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933838) by [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead). 



Ох, он не должен был делать этого. Совершенно точно не должен. Это была плохая идея, мегаплохая идея, даже хуже, чем «протагонисты в хоррорах, залезающие в дом с приведениями»-плохая идея. Но одна рука Лизы скользила под его футболку, и другая была в его волосах, и прямо сейчас «плохо» звучало очень, очень хорошо.

Боже, она целовала его так, словно действительно хотела этого, гораздо настойчивее, чем в первый раз, и он, вероятно, не должен был снова вестись на это, а она, конечно, имела _какие-то свои_ скрытые мотивы, но то, что она вытворяла своим языком, сводило его с ума. Так что он позволил своим рукам опуститься на её талию и понадеялся на лучшее. Он не был уверен, что именно сейчас являлось «лучшим». Просто надеялся.

Она отстранилась и усмехнулась:

— Циско, нам нужно дотащить тебя до постели или хотя бы комнаты. Как можно скорее.

Он издал _«хннннгх»_ -звук, но так и не смог выдавить что-то, похожее на слова. Её это, казалось, не особо волновало, и она усмехнулась, словно была вполне довольна таким ответом. Она обернулась, схватила его за руку и потащила к выходу, бормоча ему на ухо что-то в духе «моя машина снаружи», но, если честно, он был слишком занят, уставившись на её задницу и пытаясь по-настоящему поверить в её пальцы, зажатые в его руке, чтобы полностью осознать эту информацию. На самом деле, когда Лиза Снарт зажимает вас в укромном уголке какого-то сомнительного бара, намекая на довольно грязные планы на ваш счёт, мозг любого парня отключается довольно быстро. А когда она объявляет, что собирается затащить вас в какую-нибудь комнату прямо сейчас — ну, что ж, если это и правда ловушка, то это самый лучший способ в неё угодить.

Ночной воздух немного привёл его в чувство, когда они вышли из бара. Лиза рассмеялась и украла ещё один поцелуй в центре аллеи, и её щёки пылали от холодного ночного воздуха, а глаза светились. Боже, она прекрасна.

— Спасибо, милашка.

— Иии, я сказал это вслух.

— Я ничего не имею против комплиментов.

Он бы не смог стереть эту тупую улыбку со своего лица, даже если бы ему заплатили.

Лиза снова схватила его за руку, но он взял на себя смелость забрать её обратно, вместо этого обнимая её за талию, немного нервно и напряжённо, но решив доказать, что он тоже может быть крутым и уверенным. Она улыбнулась ему так, словно лучше него понимала всё, что он делал, и ничего не имела против — кошка, наевшаяся сметаны. Он чувствовал себя слишком тепло и легко и просто смотрел на неё, пока они заворачивали за угол следующего переулка, ведущего на парковку. На то, чтобы осознать, что они остановились, у него ушла секунда. Глаза Лизы расширились в десять раз, брови взлетели, и Циско проследил за её взглядом и…

— _Чт…_ ЧТО?

Его восклицание будто приостановило происходящее перед ним — так, что это всё напоминало живописную картину. И _что_ за картину.

Барри, Барри в костюме _Флэша_ — _его_ костюме! его драгоценном триполимерном прекрасном костюме — был прижат к стене на расстоянии около десяти футов от них не кем иным, как Капитаном Холодом. Они были где-то на середине разгорячённого поцелуя, и он был почти наверняка уверен, что Барри стонал, и это был тот звук, который он уже никогда не сможет вымыть из своего мозга даже с помощью отбеливателя. Поцелуй выглядел грязным на секунду, прежде чем он вскрикнул и они оторвались друг от друга (их губы были слишком красными и опухшими, о нет нет нет), уставившись широко раскрытыми глазами на незваных гостей. Холод был в своей куртке, где-то под которой исчезли руки Барри, одна рука Холода на заднице — да, это точно была задница — Барри, и другая уже разобралась с молнией на его костюме, и грудь Барри была _открытой_ , и рука Холода была на ней, и капюшон Барри был опущен, и, ох, это было плохо, и он ещё думал, что поцелуй с Лизой был мега-уровнем плохого, но вот это, это было, типа, намного более высоким уровнем плохого.

Они все так и стояли, не двигаясь, в течение очень долгого и очень неловкого момента. А затем Лиза захохотала, почти истерически, и Циско попытался рассмеяться следом за ней, но вышло как-то сжато и придушенно. 

— Лен, ох, Лен, нет, это слишком хорошо, — Лиза всё ещё смеялась, и Холод поморщился, отходя от Барри, который _наконец-то_ натянул капюшон обратно, застегнул костюм и _не_ смотрел на Циско. О боже, он был _уверен_ , что Барри будет чертовски зол, если узнает, что он шёл домой с Лизой (снова), но…

— И ты, ты пытаешься сказать мне «о нет, Лиза, ты не можешь совращать Циско, мы не должны сближаться с врагами». Это было просто охренительно, — она снова засмеялась, и Циско слабо хохотнул, видя, где всё это происходит, и внутренне ликуя, что не убрал руку с её талии, потому что теперь она обняла его и улыбнулась. — Так скажи мне теперь, братец, как именно ты называешь это маленькое _сближение_ с Флэшем?

— Лиза, — голос у Холода был низким и раздражённым.

— Ох, Ленни, брось это.

— У меня есть идея! Почему бы нам всем просто не сделать вид, будто мы не видели друг друга, а? — это правда казалось Циско лучшим вариантом развития событий, и он невинно и широко улыбнулся сначала Лизе, а затем Холоду. Холод, конечно, зло уставился на него, и он вспомнил, насколько неодобрительно тот отнёсся к простому поцелую, и, да, вероятно, сейчас тот был готов пойти на убийство.

— Хей, Циско… — Барри окликнул его, глядя на него где-то половину секунды, затем покраснел и отвернулся. Точняк, да, Барри защитит его от Холода.

Подождите. Его мозг догнал. _Барри и Холод?_ Когда, блин, это вообще произошло?

— Хей, мужик… 

— Циско, — и да, это был Холод, и он уже сделал шаг по направлению к нему. Он честно собрался падать в обморок. Лиза крепче сжала руки на его талии. — Когда я спрашивал, какие именно у тебя намерения в отношении моей сестры, я не помню, чтобы ты говорил про какие-то встречи или свидания в будущем.

— Мм, — Циско был сертифицированным гением. И это было правда очень плохо, что ему в голову не пришло ничего, что можно было бы сейчас сказать. Ну, ничего из того, что не было бы отсылками к фильмам.

— Да ладно, Лен, — Барри положил руку на плечо Холоду и, что, ладно, они уже были на уровне имён, отлично. Хорошо, это новость. — Почему бы нам их просто не оставить и, эм, — голос Барри стал немного мягче, — вернуться к тому, что мы делали?

Ладно, теперь Циско покраснел вместо Барри. Он совершенно точно _не был_ готов иметь дело с Барри, пытающимся соблазнить Капитана Холода, даже если это делалось ради сохранности его жизни или во избежание кровопролития. Просто. Не готов.

— Да, Ленни, вернись к тому, чем ты был занят или _кем_ ты был занят, а мы, эм, пойдём…

— Стоп, — Циско мысленно приказал себе заткнуться, но всё равно продолжил говорить, — то есть, вы вместе… вы, типа, вместе? Когда вы стали вместе, то есть, как, и когда это…

Барри посмотрел на него так, словно собирался застонать, и уже _уронил лоб на плечо Холода_ , стоявшего за ним. Циско был близок к аневризме.

— Можем мы… _обойтись_ без этого разговора прямо здесь и сейчас?

Означало ли это, что Холод немного меньше хочет убить его, с учётом того, что он был другом Барри, и если Холод был парнем Барри — он был _парнем_ Барри? — то он, конечно, не будет убивать его друга. Правильно?

— Согласна, — Лиза, с его стороны, хмыкнула. — Это было весело, но у меня ещё оставались другие планы на этот вечер.

И, ох. Она имела в виду его. Он покраснел и попытался подавить смешок, и, да, взгляд, который Холод бросил на него, совершенно точно говорил, что он найдёт способ убить его и обставить всё так, чтобы это выглядело как несчастный случай.

— Да, эм, увидимся позже? — Циско коротко взглянул на кивнувшего ему Барри. Лиза уже обернулась, чтобы уйти, как будто всё было решено.

— Повежливее с ней, Циско, — сказал Холод — Леонард (ему, наверное, стоит привыкнуть звать его настоящим именем), — и ожидай приглашение на наш следующий семейный ужин!

Он попытался скрыть стон и кивнул, а Лиза рассмеялась, вновь взяв его за руку и потащив к своей машине мимо брата и Барри. Он встретился взглядом со спидстером и уловил в них толику понимания — парочка Снартов может быть властной и, вау, это было странно осознавать. Он мысленно сделал себе заметку поговорить с Барри о том, что ему _не_ позволено делать в костюме Флэша.

А затем Лиза толкнула его к машине, жадно целуя, и ничего из этого больше не имело значения.


End file.
